<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Парк аттракционов by Sag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022776">Парк аттракционов</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag'>Sag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adults, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Language, M/M, Slice of Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:15:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022776</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sag/pseuds/Sag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Но в самых худших случаях это гребанный парк аттракционов.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Парк аттракционов</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда это космические полёты и восхитительные приключения, иногда что-то психоделично неясное, но восхитительно эмоциональное, как будто он снова обдолбался коксом, иногда просто воспоминания — хорошие или плохие (хей, передайте «привет» школьным годам, полным отстоя). Но в самых худших случаях это гребанный парк аттракционов.<br/>      Он в ч/б-варианте, как фотки первых полароидов. Как первые фильмы. Как обложки парочки любимых пластинок. Как всё то, что он так любит. Для протокола: этот парк он ненавидит.<br/>      Было бы логично, если бы он был ребёнком, но в этом вшивом Диснейленде он взрослый. Однако всё в той же дурацкой гавайской рубашке на пару размеров больше нужного и в ненавистных очках. С треснутыми, исцарапанными стеклами и дужкой, перемотанной всемогущим скотчем. Кажется, он уже передавал «привет» школьным годам, да?..<br/>      Он сидит на лавочке. Рядом — мусорный бак. Каждый раз после сна он думает, что надо было заглянуть в него, и каждый раз забывает. Бен в своё время восторженно отзывался о снах и их сверхъестественной сути. Ага, магия снов, мать её…<br/>      В парке пусто, но все аттракционы работают. Причем без остановки. Ни карусель, ни колесо обозрения не замирают, чтобы принять на свой борт несуществующих пассажиров. Нет, они застывают только в том случае, если он к ним подходит. Он может кататься на них, может залезть в палатку со сладкой ватой, может просто бродить по парку, но не может уйти из него, не может встретить хоть кого-то живого.<br/>      Самое удивительное — здесь не найдешь ни единого изображения клоуна — ни кукол, ни даже афиш нет. А в «Доме Страха» нет оборотней. Но, честное слово, он боится этого сна больше, чем школьных кошмаров, которые преследовали его первое время после встреч с Пеннивайзом. Иронично-истеричный Голос из глубины сознания называет эти встречи «незабываемыми». А потом хохочет так, что Тозиеру становится страшно от того, что этот Голос принадлежит ему. Хочется закричать самому себе: «Бип-бип, Ричи! Бип-бип!».<br/>      Он идёт, не зная куда. Стандартные декорации типичного парка развлечений мелькают по бокам: тир, русские горки, «чашки»… Он не помнит, чтобы бывал в таком месте, а значит, оно находится в Дэрри. Ох уж эти родные, провинциальные города. Кладезь ночных кошмаров и травмирующего опыта. Кому, как не ему, знать, ага.<br/>      Он проходит детскую железную дорогу — крайнее место, до которого он дошёл в прошлый раз, прежде, чем его разбудили после какой-то адской вечеринки, на которой он выпил больше, чем весил.<br/>      Следующим найденным объектом оказывается милая традиционная кафешка. Та самая, с блинчиками, молочными коктейлями, красно-белым, шахматным полом и музыкальным автоматом. Именно он и привлекает внимание.<br/>      Ричи уверенно подходит к нему, собираясь включить самую заводную и ударную композицию, которую найдет. Он, мать его, один из самых популярных диджеев Америки, хера с два, он проиграет в том, что касается музыки.<br/>      В автомате только одна композиция.<br/>      «The Doors — People Are Strange».<br/>      Окей, возможно, даже он может проиграть в музыке, потому что лучше сразу повеситься, чем слушать эту песню в таком сне.<br/>      Он щедро готовит себе шоколадный молочный коктейль и садится за дальний столик. Ему остается лишь ждать. Когда он упадет с кровати, когда кто-то его растолкает, когда зазвенит будильник — он не помнит, как и где заснул, поэтому вариантов бесчисленное множество. Иногда он с ужасом предполагает, что уже умер и попал в ад. Личный.<br/>Снова невольная отсылка. Нервный смешок так и рвется наружу, но он подавляет его, пытаясь напеть Private Hell*.<br/>      Ничего не выходит. Он напрягает связки, открывает горло, но ни единый звук не нарушает тишину. При том, что он слышит скрип колеса обозрения вдали, да и поставленный на столик стакан издал характерный звук, но сам он нем. Ни один из Голосов не вырывается из его горла. И это пугает сильнее черно-белой реальности, сильнее отсутствия людей.<br/>      Немота. А ведь Билл как-то спросил его, потери какого чувства он боится больше всего. Как в воду глядел.<br/>      Балабол без голоса. Даже не смешно. Он огребал из-за своего голоса, он зарабатывал им, он был им.<br/>      Кто он без него?<br/>      Ричи выскакивает из-за стола, задев его ножку. Опрокидывается стакан с молочным коктейлем. Шоколадные брызги липким бризом попадают на ногу, но не оставляют следов. Ричи наступает в образовавшуюся лужу, выбегает из кафе и пытается закричать во весь голос. Но кто-то пережимает его горло.</p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ричи!<br/>      — Проснись!<br/>      — Ричи!<br/>      Чьи-то руки резко трясут его за плечи, пару раз голова ударяется об кровать, и, скорее всего, именно это будит его. Тозиер вскакивает и пытается проморгаться. Всё слегка мутное — последствия сна и снятых линз. Но даже сквозь плёнку можно различить шокированного Эдди, который всё ещё держит руки на его плечах.<br/>      — Хэй, что случилось, Эдди-спагетти? — ему легко дается фальшивая улыбка, несмотря на сердце, стук которого отдаётся в ушах, пот по всему телу и легкие, отвоёвывающие себе заслуженный кислород.<br/>      — Ты душил себя, — руки перетекает с плеч на нейтральное одеяло, которое Каспбрак тут же начинает комкать.<br/>      — Что? — Ричи притворяется удивленным, легкомысленно отбрасывая влажные спутанные пряди со лба.<br/>      — Ты душил себя, — твёрже повторяет астматик, начиная сминать одеяло с удвоенной силой. — Сначала кричал, а потом начал себя душить. Я пытался тебе помешать, но ты будто мертвой хваткой вцепился.<br/>      — Не парься, Эдс, такое бывает. Синдром самодушения. Люди просто начинают душить себя, а потом просыпаются из-за этого. Пройдет, — Тозиер машет рукой и встает с кровати. Невозможно видеть такого обеспокоенного Эдди. Слишком болезненно. Особенно сейчас. Побег и ложь малодушны, но что остается?<br/>      Вот именно. Не правду же говорить. «Мне тут время от времени пустой, черно-белый парк развлечений снится, и он пугает меня до усрачки». Нет уж, лучше пойти на кухню выпить что-нибудь холодное, а лучше ещё и крепкое, и снова завалиться спать. Да. Всё будет нормально, раньше же он себя не душил, значит, и потом не будет. Голос ехидно хихикает над очевидной дырой в логике. Но Тозиеру сейчас не до того.<br/>      Кухня. Что-то холодное. Да.<br/>      — Эй, Ричи, — он замирает в дверном проёме, не оборачиваясь, но внимательно прислушиваясь, — ты же не думаешь, что есть заболевание, которое я не знаю?<br/>      Торопливое шлёпанье босых ног слишком напоминает бег. Шею жгут следы от собственных пальцев.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Проходит около недели, когда он снова оказывается там. Раньше эта хрень случалась реже. Снова забыв про мусорный бак, он решительно идёт в кафе. Следов разбитого стакана нет. Шоколадного коктейля — тоже. Что-то вертится в голове, но он не может понять что.<br/>      Поэтому снова молочный коктейль, снова — дальний столик.<br/>      Он допивает до середины, когда решает плюнуть на всё и таки включить песню. Ричи уже подходит к музыкальному автомату, когда понимает, что у него нет денег. Ну, значит, без музыки.<br/>      Хотя…<br/>      Касса оказывается закрыта на замок, а под уютными диванчиками ни одного цента. Отстой.<br/>      Он возвращается к своему столику. На котором совершенно точно оставалась половина шоколадного коктейля. Сейчас столик пуст. Ричи резко поворачивается. Блендер чист. Он бежит на кухню. В холодильнике ожидаемо нет изменений. Всё так, как было до его прихода. Как будто его здесь и не было. Как будто его и не существует.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>— Ричи!<br/>      Глаза почему-то сложно открыть. Но он заставляет себя разлепить их и теперь подслеповато щурится. Эдди снова сидит рядом с таким болезненным лицом, словно его насквозь проткнули. И Ричи не нужно гадать, чтобы понять, кто виноват в этом. Сразу становится паршиво.<br/>      Он не испытывал вины, задевая его своими шутками, не волновался, когда у них случались драки, но делать больно так, неосознанно, просто тем, что тебе самому хреново…<br/>      Едва ли он когда-нибудь простит себя за это.<br/>      — Ну, не надо, Эдс, — почти жалобно просит он, проводя ледяной рукой по его щеке. — Что случилось? Я ведь не душил себя снова?<br/>      Мотает головой.<br/>      — Ну, а что тогда?<br/>      Судорожный вдох:<br/>      — Плакал.<br/>      Ричи непонимающе морщится — свист воздуха смазал все звуки.<br/>      — Ты плакал. И я не знаю, что более жутко — когда ты себя душишь или когда ты плачешь.<br/>      Эдди трясет, но тот, кажется, не замечает этого. Ричи удивленно проводит пальцами под глазами. Пальцы оказываются влажными. Он бежит в ванную — глаза опухшие, почти высохшие слезы ещё блестят на коже, кудрявые волосы всклокочены ещё сильнее после сна. Жутковатое зрелище.<br/>      Он робко возвращается в комнату, всем сердцем желая сбежать из неё.<br/>      — Эдс…<br/>      — Что происходит?<br/>      Каспбрак оборачивается и решительно смотрит на него. Время от времени на него такое находит — слабый, неконфликтный ипохондрик начинает стоять на своём и напирать на тебя с такой силой, что не отвертишься.<br/>      Тозиер чешет рукой затылок, подбирая слова.<br/>      — Ричи!<br/>      — Да расскажу я всё! Просто не знаю, с чего начать.<br/>      — С начала.<br/>      — Нам потребуется много виски. Чертовски много виски, если ты понимаешь.<br/>      Эдди закатывает глаза и достаёт бутылку из мини-бара.<br/>      А Ричи хмыкает, плюхается в кресло и начинает. С начала.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Ноги уже на автомате несут к кафе. Перед входом он колеблется, но голос Эдди буквально эхом отдаётся у него в мозгу.<br/>      Не бойся.<br/>      Усмехается и толкает стеклянную дверь.<br/>      Сначала — тест.<br/>      Ричи уже привычно готовит шоколадный коктейль. Переливает его из блендера в стеклянный стакан. Задумчиво смотрит на его грани и толкает со стола. Звон неприятно отдается в ушах. На ноги снова попадает жидкость, но когда он внимательно осматривает конечность, та оказывается идеально чистой.<br/>      Для чистоты эксперимента он наступает на лужицу. Поднимает ногу. И делает шаг в сторону. В следующий раз, когда он поднимает ногу — пол идеально чистый. Как и предсказывал Эдди.<br/>      Ричи начинает колотить.<br/>      Всё в порядке. Помни — ты реален. Ты не состоишь из одних только Голосов.<br/>      Выдохнуть. Собраться с силами. Подойти к автомату.<br/>      Он ищет монеты под ним, трясет его, надеясь, что внутри уже есть одна, снова внимательно осматривает помещение — всё ради лазейки, которая, по словам Эдди, обязательно должна быть там.<br/>      Но ничего нет.<br/>      Ни единого цента.<br/>      Запасной план, да?..<br/>Если ты не справишься — ничего страшного. У тебя есть я. А я знаю, что ты реален.<br/>      Ричи вспоминает Эдса таким, какой он есть — гармоничным в своей нервозности, уютным в своём беспокойстве, заботливым в своей выходящей за грань заботе о здоровье. Такой осторожный и правильный, как так получилось, что он совершил чудовищную ошибку, оставшись вместе с Ричи? Он слишком хорош, слишком другой. Ему, видимо, на роду написано быть великомучеником, раз сначала он родился у такой деспотичной матери, как его, а потом впутался в отношения с таким бестактным мудаком, как Ричи. Парню конкретно не везёт на близких. И он это знает.<br/>      Когда Тозиер открывает глаза, Эдди уже сидит перед ним. В своей выглаженной рубашке, застегнутой на все пуговицы, с дорогими, аккуратными часами на руке и с превосходной прической. Как же он прекрасен без всего этого. Как же режут глаз Ричи эти ровные, острые линии. Как же он хочет расстегнуть рубашку, взлохматить волосы, разбить часы. Потому что именно так он выглядит по утрам, когда они лежат в одной кровати, и хрупкий астматик ногой сталкивает Ричи с кровати, чтобы заставить проснуться вовремя.<br/>      Он протягивает руку через стол, чтобы растрепать прическу, и Эдди, сначала попытавшийся увернуться, с обреченным лицом подставляется под длинные узловатые пальцы, которые с щенячьей радостью принимаются взбивать высококлассную укладку. Когда Ричи отстраняется, Эдди честно пытается выглядеть недовольным, но потом прыскает и начинает солнечно улыбаться — настолько, что хватает, чтобы осветить весь этот черно-белый мир.<br/>      Ричи хотел бы вечно так сидеть. Но Эдди грустно мотает головой и молча стучит по часам. Тозиер понимающе кивает, и Эдс идёт к автомату. Достает из кармана несколько монет, быстро кидает в устройство, щелкает по кнопкам и…<br/>You shake my nerves and you rattle my brain,<br/>Too much love drives a man insane<br/>You broke my will, but what a thrill<br/>Goodness gracious, Great Balls Of Fire!**<br/>      — Ахаха, Боже, Эдс, ты лучший!<br/>      Ричи с удивлением касается своего горла и снова заливается хохотом. Улыбающийся Эдди с растрепанными волосами начинает исчезать, а на фоне всё ещё зажигает Джерри Ли Льюис.<div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div>Он просыпается отдохнувшим и счастливым.<br/>I chew my nails and I twiddle my thumbs,<br/>I’m really nervous, but it sure is fun<br/>Come on, baby, you drive me crazy!<br/>Goodness gracious, Great Balls Of Fire!**<br/>      — Так она мне не приснилась… — сонно удивляется Ричи.<br/>      — Я поставил пластинку минут двадцать назад, — поясняет Эдди, перебирая его волосы. — Всё получилось?<br/>      — Риторический вопрос, Спагеттина. Ты составлял план, а я его исполнял, как что-то могло не поучиться? — самоуверенная ухмылка теперь настоящая.<br/>      Эдс хмыкает и легко целует-клюёт его в губы.<br/>      — Я всю ночь не спал, сторожа тебя, так что за тобой — утренний кофе.<br/>      — Для тебя — всё, что угодно, Эдс, — Ричи перехватывает его за затылок и увлекает в куда более глубокий поцелуй, подминая под себя. Теперь-то он отыграется.<br/>      Эдди отворачивается, пытаясь перевести дыхание:<br/>      — Нам нужно почистить зубы. Бактерии…<br/>      — Обожаю тебя, зануда… — хихикает Ричи.<br/>      Парк аттракционов становится цветным.
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Iggi Pop — Private Hell<br/>**Jerry Lee Lewis - Great Balls Of Fire</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>